True Blood Mama who bore me a Paric Fanfiction
by leviiathan
Summary: Eric comes to terms with the news Pam has set upon him and Pam struggles with the emotional turmoil Eric has put her through, will she survive this? a Paric baby. p.s sorry for the typos and there a quite a lot of mistakes but be aware that in this fic Eric did get pam pregnant thanks x
1. Caught out

True Blood Mama who bore me

Chapter eight – continued:

She was humiliated in fact she was humiliated that if she was still human she would have gone bright red, Sookie stared at her… just stared and then she burst out laughing _"how the fuck is this possible_" the faerie snorted out through snagged laughs, Pam looked down at herself embarrassed and then looked back up at Sookie in inartificial annoyance "_ what?... not what you were _expecting" Pam scoffed looking at Eric and then to Sookie "_well sorry but shows over_" she said shoving past them and making to the bar " _I have a fucking bar to open I don't have time for family reunions_" she was soon cut off by Eric " Pam what's the matter with you and what the fuck is going on" she could hear him pushing back the anger in his voice "im just gonna come right out and fucking say it Eric", she said hesitating

"im pregnant yeah if that's what you humans call it and since we fucked before this happened im guessing whatever it is planted inside me is yours" she said eyeing Sookie with one smug ass grin, the faerie stopped smiling at that last part her eyes taking on a solid rage Pam continued to smile and just to be extra provocative though in a little wink. She could see Eric thinking to himself trying to work the whole situation out but her focus remained on Sookie, the faeries hand start to glow and Pam retracted her fangs ready for anything before pam could react or even pin the little bitch to the floor she was blasted by a blinding light the room lit up and Pam screeched hitting the ground hard, she felt the infant inside her womb squirm violently at the shocking impact.

"_fuck!_" pam howled in pain _"you fucking cunt I'll kill you"_ She screamed trying to get to her feet but her attempts failed Eric was by her side in the blink of an eye and from what Pam could see Sookie was with him and breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face "you slept with him and he was with me" she said through hiccupped sobs " _I swear to god if anything happens to my, I mean it, I mean…fuck you, you expect me to explain myself to you when you've been gone for fucking let's see 6months and you turn up and decide to give a fucking fuck about me I don't fucking think so Eric you've crossed the fucking line" _Pam said harshly

"Im not going anywhere pam this is my fucking bar remember and you shouldn't be left alone now you're… in your condition" he said with a small smirk, Pam glared at him _"it's my fucking bar too and if you stay im going… I don't Wanna see you again Eric you let me down in ways that I can't even…I can't trust you" _pam managed to whimper out and she was glad she did because judging by the look on his face those words killed and it took a lot to hurt Eric Northman but this did. Pam struggled to her feet brushing herself off "I don't feel very well Eric im sorry I have to go" stuttered Sookie breaking out of her crouched position and getting to her feet as soon as faerie stood up Pam vamped over to her and grabbed the little slut by the forearm " _I you ever touch me again Sookie Stackhouse… I will kill you" _she said gingerly she soon felt the vice grip of her maker on her hair, she screamed in pain _"get the fuck of me Eric I'll fucking kill you too" _she said viciously clawing at his hands "go and wait in the basement pam" Eric growled with all his Viking fury which made pam shut the fuck up and do what he asked, Pam huffed in defeat and tornadoed down the stairs slamming the door behind her, She walked towards the wall with that horrible fluid grace she had always hated and slid down the dusty plaster pathetically feeling the grim sticky red hot tears seeping down her face. She could hear the conversation that Eric and Sookie were having she heard the door open and heard the female voice of another female entering fangtasia the voice unfamiliar and pam could smell that it was another vampire _"probably another one of Eric's ex fuck buddies"_ she thought to herself. The little devil inside her wasn't moving anymore it was probably asleep Pam tried her best not to think about it, let alone get to attached to it she despised it and if she had the opportunity she would cut this little shit out herself, she stopped thinking when she heard Sookie's voice and heard those three words "sorry its over".

Pam smirked and scrubbed away her tears breathing a massive sigh of relief, she heard Sookie leave and the strong British accent of the stranger who had entered just seconds ago broke the silence " Nora?" came the voice of Eric " what are you doing here" he said voice full of relief and frustration " I came to see you…I missed you" said Nora that sentence made Pam's blood boil and it drove her crazy " it's been over a century since I last saw you" she continued " I want to see my brother every fucking once in a while I mean it's not like godric is still here to…" her voice trailed off because … Pam knew what was happening by the sound of it those two were going to fuck any minute and It made her so mad that she thought she was going to have a godamn stroke she could hear Nora's slutty moans and requests and Eric's growling down her neck. Pam looked at her hands and put them both to her mouth more fiery tears swimming down her cheeks she tried to stop crying but she couldn't, this was worse than when she walked in on him and Sookie much worse. She could hear objects flying across the room and glasses smashing,

Nora's orgasm tore through the walls of fangtasia and soon after so did Eric's, Pam lay on the floor crying into the concrete the blood from her eyes staining her hair red "_why is he doing this to me" _she thought _he knows im pregnant with his stupid little barstard and there he is fucking god knows who from god fucking where, Im fucking done with him" _The basement door opened and she listened to the footsteps of her maker " Pam" he asked causously he sound out of breath, looked like his other slut literally fucked she fuck out of him _" did you enjoy making my ears bleed"_ she replied snarkily again wiping away her tears he was next to her In the blink of an eye


	2. betrayed

Chapter nine

"Pam what happened to you? what have you done" he said worry fresh in his tone " you lost that right to ask me question when you released me and on top of that fucked some bitch who you've only known for like two seconds" she said the tears threatened again but she blinked them away " Pamela she's my sister" he said softly pam stopped dead In her tracks and spoke again " I can't keep pretending that everything's alright…no one in this world loves you as much as I do ,Eric and you need to know that right now, I can't deal with you being around if your gonna keep doing this to me. I can't keep your baby I mean who the fuck am I kidding I'm not mother material this thing is better off dead because that's what it's gonna be if im its…I just can't do this oh and after all our years together you forgot to tell me you have a sister who you've known for how ever fucking long and you were probably only fucking her a few decades ago " pam was serious normally would give in to all of his Viking charm but for the first time she was actually serious, "come on Pamela you don't mean that" he said catching an unneeded breath, and with that she went right up to him and made an attempt to slap him clean across the face, but he knew what was coming. He was always one step ahead of her with his one thousand year old Viking vampire god like abilities, "let go of me you fucking bastard, I hate you" she shrieked attacking his chest but all he did was pull her into a tight embrace, she melted into his hold sobbing pathetically into his chest, he wore nothing but his boxers know, his hair tussled from the rough play him and Nora had participated in earlier. When she finally calmed down she withdrew, looking him straight in the eyes "why didn't you tell me you had a sister?" Pam questioned wiping at the blood tears that had messed up her eye makeup.

"Now is not the time we have to deal with the new programme or whatever the fuck they've made it now" he begun, but was cut off by Pam pushing past him and making her way up to the shit hole of a bar they called Fangtasia , "Pam" she heard him call after her followed by his footsteps. It was then she was met with the sight of brunette hair, dip died a rusty blonde at the end in full combat. "She's in the fucking authority, Eric" she shrieked, which made the sister of her maker turn around "you must be Pamela" she said with a smirk her green eyes meeting those of pam's blue ones, Pam turned around to look at Eric his face looking regretful, then her sight turned to the smashed up glasses on the bar. "And yet it's the perfect time to screw her on top of the fucking bar" Pam shrieked grabbing the nearest chair and throwing it at both of them. "And just when I thought I could take anymore" she begun but was greeted by the door of Fangtasia swinging open.

Bill Compton, Sookie and Jessica entered, "oh well this is fucking great" Pam cried dropping the bottle of Tru Blood she hadn't even realised she was holding. "What's the matter Pam hormones" Sookie challenged, "don't start with me you fucking fairy cunt" cried Pam trying her best to get it together, and she mentally kicked herself at the thought that she was failing miserably, "where the fuck is Tara?" Pam asked turning to Jessica and Bill.

They both exchanged grave looks, "T- Tara's dead Pam" Jessica choked out her voice cracking on the last sentence. It was then Pam felt the pathetic feeling of grief well up from her core right to the top of her head and down to her toes. Eric was the one to catch her as she sank slowly to the floor clutching her chest as if finding it hard to breath. Everything was going silent as if there was no sound to the world, it was the distinct words from Eric that bought her back to her senses, "leave us" she heard Eric say and with that everybody was out of the bar, Nora in Eric's office.

It was then Pam let out a distraught cry and started sobbing, she sobbed hard so hard in fact that her fragile body shook with the force, she felt numb inside the only reminder of her still being present was the flutter of the child within her womb and Eric's hand weaving through her hair. "I'm so sorry" she heard him say his voice heavy with emotion, his Swedish accent making itself known always a sign of deep affection. It was then she felt the familiar touch of a hand she hadn't felt in a long time, since 1906.

**_Flashback 1906:_**

"**_I should get back to tending em' Horses" came the voice of Colin standing to his full height of 6ft 3 his shaggy dark brown hair, sticking to his tanned skin. He looked glorious in the moonlight, Pam stepped out of the darkness her blue eyes alit burning like blue flames in the light of the moon. "Don't worry you're ok, I promise it won't hurt" she said as the spell of glamouring fell upon him, "what won't hurt" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Pam's fangs sliced into his neck._**

Pam gasped reaching out towards the ghost of her fallen progeny Colin and then like magic he was gone. She got loose of Eric's grasp and made for the bar where she started stacking Tru Bloods at super speed. When she was met with a vice grip on her fore arm, "Pamela stop" came the voice of her maker as he turned her around to face him wiping away the tear that she had let slip, she was in emotional turmoil which couldn't be fixed. She was broken.

He forced her chin up to look at him and she took in an unneeded shuddering breathe as her eyes met the sea blue ones of Eric's. Then close her eyes as she felt his lips brush against hers, she wanted to hit him, slap him, scream at him but the touch was to intimate, too familiar to deny she needed to be close to someone to feel something again or she would go insane. The infant inside her squirmed, "I'm so sorry, Pamela I never meant to hurt you and I swear I'll fix this, I love you and our baby. But I swear the only thing I lied to you about was Nora and that was it…please forgive me Pamela" he said desperation evident in his tone.

Pam closed her eyes as she let more tears slide down her eyes and then his lips crashed to hers as they participated in a heated kiss. He pulled her body flush to his her swollen stomach meeting his muscular tone. It appeared he was fully dressed now back in his combat attire. "Eric we have a problem" came the voice of


	3. afraid

Chapter Ten

Nora behind them, Eric withdrew the kiss and pressed his forehead to Pam's, they hadn't kissed in decades. "I'll be back, and we can talk" he grinned thinking he had won, Pam didn't even try and force a smile looking solemnly into his face as he left her the feeling of loneliness creeping back in. she watched as Eric and Nora super sped off into the darkness, then shut the door, the past four 6 months had been so fucked up Marnie's ass had finally been kicked and Tara had become Pam's brief progeny. The thought of Tara made the sinking feeling in Pam's stomach grow larger and pam had to brace herself against one of the table stands.

"_Fucking doctor stood me up"_she hadn't even noticed that Dr. Ludwig hadn't showed her smug fat face but that was the least of her worries. Jessica and Bill were long gone but Sookie still remained the faerie paraded into the room with all her grace and dignity "Pam" Sookie said softly " I love Eric and I know all you want is for him to be happy and so do I, that's why im asking you not to stand in his way and neither will I" Sookie said voice full of bitchiness and passion all rolled into one, Pam stared her in the eyes with cold silence _" what exactly are you getting at_" pam replied with no more fight left in her.

Sookie took her hand and said "Leave him and don't come back" said the faerie and then she got up and left leaving pam to ponder in her thoughts _"maybe she's right… I mean Eric has Nora now and he…"_pam swallowed hard "_he loves_her" she felt more tears threatening to stream down her face but she fought them back Pam stared at the Tru blood just across the bar from her biting her nails she heaved herself up feeling her unborn child kick. The door of fangtasia flew open Pam whirled around and standing in the bureau was a short man in circular glasses and a suit, behind him stood a woman with blonde hair and a the cleanest white suit Pam had ever seen, "we got a vamp" the woman screamed and before Pams eyes could follow ten men push into the door way, holding guns, her hands flew up into a surrendering position "_who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my bar"_but before pam could finish that particular remark she felt something sharp pierce into her neck it was red hot and she suddenly felt like she was going to fall down…

_Eric POV:_

"So what's going on with all this shit from your disastrous progeny?" Nora asked looking over to him. But Eric's eyes looked far away in thought, then something snapped and he looked at Nora. "You're thinking about her aren't you?" she asked eyeing him with suspicion, he could only nod as the image of his distraught progeny came back to him, which made him close his eyes trying to rid the thought away as he just slowly nodded. He and Nora had been away dealing with some rogue vampires and planning out what they were going to do with the human's know that they had rebelled against them and they had also been doing a lot of fucking, they were literally parking up outside of Fangtasia unknown to them that Pam had been kidnapped.

"Are you in love with her…with Pam" he heard Nora say breaking him out of his thoughts, "yes" he stated simply as he froze outside the door not sure whether he should enter. "Then why do you keep hurting her?" she questioned but was cut off as Eric entered the scene and panic set in.

Where the hell was she, everything was more wrecked than it was even when he had left it earlier "Pam" he stammered out the desperation clear in his voice, he vamped it down to the basement "PAM!" he tried again, if he hadn't of been so stupid as to release her he would've still been able to feel her, he tornadoed outside and this time Nora followed. "PAMELA!" he howled into the night and then six armed authority members came out and a there was a shot then the world went black.

_Pam POV:_

Pam shrieked as the men stripped her of her clothes and dressed her into the ugliest blue overalls she had ever seen in her life. It was then that she noticed she was in a room that was all white with no windows that she could see, "do you know why you are here Miss De Beaufort" she heard a voice say as she spun around wildly, it was then she plucked up the courage do give of a smart remark. "Have I been a bad girl?" She asked pulling her most innocent face that she could "indeed Miss De Beaufort we want to know how it came that you are with child" came the reply, Pam looked down at her swollen stomach and her arms wrapped around it on their own accord. "Where's Eric…I want to see Eric" Pam shrieked, "not possible" came the reply "why" she questioned "you're in solitary confinement "solitary?" pam questioned " for fucking what" "every vampire we find is going to be captured and experimented on" replied the woman " are you going to kill me?" pam asked cutting across "yes" said the ugly guy in the glasses. Pam stared at the woman then at the man "you're a fucking monster" she said all kinds of vulnerabilities' in her voice "actually Miss de beaufort I think that's you" the man replied back and then a machined device covered the window and the two humans disappeared behind it, the white door of Pam's cell opened and two men walked in they wear wearing black combat gear with helmets, it was then Pam realised that she was being dragged down a long corridor and was drugged heavily, she was then put on a slab which begun to rise slowly and next thing she knew she was looking into her makers eyes who was chained up and in a cage.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling at his chains, "giving her exactly what she deserves" the governor said taking a syringe of the table. Eric pulled on his chains, and it was at that moment that Pam felt the syringe pierce her skin and then her whole body was on fire.

And then another vampire was wheeled "Nora?" Eric said with loads of fear in his eyes. Pam looked at him with bloody tears in her eyes then she looked to Nora who was also crying and the man who had just injected into pam injected a similar serum into Nora "No!" screamed Nora fighting and struggling against the poison the were injecting "Nora! NO!" screamed her maker fighting with all his might against his chains. Nora looked up at him sobbing and whimpered out "jag älskar dig bror" she stuttered out "jag älskar dig syster" Eric choked out through ragged anger and grief Pam broke the silence by saying "what the fuck did you just inject us with" said pam breathing heavily as more tears slid down her face the man didn't answer

And the man with glasses came back into the room "know Mr. Northman here in my hand I hold the antidote for Hep V and I want you to choose who I should give it to your sister or your beloved progeny" he said with a smug grin, Pam was shaking with indescribable fear and Nora looked at Eric with pleading eyes "kill me please just give them bother the cure and kill me instead" he said with desperation "you're gonna have to choose or they both die this is no opportunity to leave I assure you" said a smirk played on his face. Eric didn't answer and then in the blink of an eye the antidote was in Nora's neck and Pam saw the strength building up within her already. "Looks like you should have chosen, now your progeny and whatever you call that thing inside her will die. Pam shut her eyes as she felt the burning sensation rise from her core and settle on where the baby was laying in her womb, and it made Pam yelp at the sensation. Eric's eyes snapped to hers and he then looked pleadingly at the governor, "god damn looks like it's already kicking in" the governor laughed jumping for joy, his country accent making itself known.

"Pam?" she heard Eric ask pulling at his chains, and in that moment all she knew was pain. She let loose a bone stricken scream as the pain rose from her core and set to work through her womb. "Eric!" she shrieked as the panic set in, "I'm coming Pam" he said and then like a real life Hercules he ripped the chains off and got free of the cage. Breaking the governor's necks, he ripped of Nora's chain and then set to work on Pam's whose face was contorted in pain as her head rolled about deliriously, "set the others free and kill every last one of them sons of bitches in your sight" he snarled vengeance clear in his voice tone and with that Nora vamped out of the room leaving Pam and Eric alone. "you're ok" Eric assured her as she cried out slumping against him as he lifted her up and cradled her bridal style "No! it's too soon, Eric please make it go away, make it stop" she screamed clutching her stomach tight, she didn't know what was going on all she knew is that she was in pain and that little bastard was coming out soon, "I know it hurts were gonna find you some help, stay with me" he said choking on his own panic and stroking her blood matted hair. It was then he found a safe place and laid her down on the table as she shrieked out.


	4. At deaths door

Chapter Eleven

Nora came in with Jessica and Willa, "everyone is dead, we've killed them and gotten rid of the contaminated Tru Bloods" she said looking at Pam who was squirming around on the table while Eric reassured her stroking her hair back from her face as Nora moved next to him, "hold her down" came her command and Jessica and Willa did as they were told straight away. "Call Dr. Ludwig and tell her to get over here" he said watching his tortured progeny shriek on the table, "it's daylight and there's no time the baby is dying and it's taking Pam with it we need to get it out of her" She said starting to strip Pam and out of her overalls.

Everything was a blur and all Pam could feel was the baby pushing its way out of her, and then something in the corner of the room made itself known as it emerged from the shadows. "Colin?" she choked out her eyes far of looking at the image of her fallen Progeny. "We're losing her, Sit her up" she heard the voice of Nora say as Eric climbed behind her shakily supporting her weight on himself. It was then Pam noticed the black veins starting to sprout up her arms and she screamed as blood came gushing out of her like a never ending water fountain "IT'S RIPPING ME OPEN MY BODY'S ON FUCKING FIRE, ERIC PLEASE, PLEASE…!" Pam shrieked her voice hoarse from screaming, Eric forced back his own tears as he looked at his pain filled progeny, "it's getting worse Nora" he growled out his voice taking on a rougher tone. "Pam I need you to push" Nora said pulling the white quilt over Pam's knee's there was blood everywhere and Jessica and Willa watched on horrified.

**_Flashback 1904_**

"**_Push Pamela" came the voice of one of her worker at the brothel "I can't" came the reply, "yes you can feel, his half way out" and then out of nowhere Pamela had pulled the corpse of her dead baby out and lay sobbing into the still born baby's shoulder._**

"Push" Nora shouted and Pam let out a blood curdling scream as the infant was ripped from her womb, it was then a cry met their ears, he had dark brown hair and hung limp in Nora's hands. She sunk her head back against Eric who had let his own tears slip, "you did it that's our baby Pamela" he laughed joyously but that was cut short when he saw the baby was covered in black veins. Pam licked her lips then spoke, "can I see the baby?" Nora looked at Eric with worried eyes; "we need to separate mother from child" came Nora's reply as she cut the Umbilical cord. "Let me see him" Pam said trying to sit up but was shoved down by Eric. "Let go Eric, let go" she said struggling against his tight hold as the veins made their way to Pam's neck and it was then she was met with the sight of Colin again as he made his way to the side of the slab, "Colin" Pam repeated her words from earlier reaching out to touch his stubble. "No, no Pam stay with me, YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" she heard Eric shout to the lord almighty holding her face as she slunk her head against Eric's shoulder watching Colin.

"You can come with me if you like, you can be with Godric and I, I'm right here everyone's waiting you won't be hurt anymore" Colin said his voice soothing her through the pain, it was then Pam's eyes flickered to the infant who clung to Nora, then her eyes up to Eric's sea blue ones as blood spilt from her nose and eyes and her eyes went to glass and then the world went black….

Tbc…


	5. Authors note

Authors note:

Hey guys i know I've been gone for quite a while, but i just wanna say thank you so much for reading my stories they are on hiatus at the moment but don't worry im not disconinuing them I've recently finished collage and i am going to university so i Wont have alot of time to do them until like next year, so sit tight ;).

My friend Selena recently reached out to me about her FanFiction and asked if i could ask all of you lot to have a read of her true blood FanFiction which might appeal to Paric fans as well as soric. the name of her FanFiction is:

**unrequited, unreturned love by playthings **

please review and make her feel welcome to the FanFiction as she is new.

Happy reading love from

Truebloodsbiggestfan1 xxxx


End file.
